Archie's Revenge Take Two
by NWCobalt
Summary: I've decided to try my hand at a quick little Squirrel Boy fanfiction. Yeah...I know...it's not the best show in the world but it's grown on me some in large parts thanks to the voice talent of Richard Horvitz. He is awesome. More to come shortly.
1. Introduction

It was another, seemingly normal morning in the suburban neighborhood Rodney J. Squirrel. He awoke fairly late in the morning to find that his best pal Andy was not there. He then lazily made his way to the kitchen, announcing to anyone in earshot that he was up and ready to eat. No one, however, was within earshot.

Rodney: Andy…oh Andy. It's time to feed the squirrel. I's got a hankering for some waffles this morning. Oh no…

Rodney was immediately overtaking with the familiarity of the situation. None of the Johnsons were around and on the refrigerator was a note. He had a bad feeling that he already knew what it would say but he decided to read it anyway.

"Dear Rodney,

We will be gone for a week on vacation. I tried to get you up but you were still fast asleep and Dad was rushing us out the door. You managed to survive two weeks alone so I feel confident that you'll be ok for one week. See ya after a week pal.

Your Best Bud

Andy

P.S. We've decided to lock the can opener up. We do want to return to a still standing house."

Rodney: (panicky) Oh no…alone again…for an entire week. Ok Rod…be cool. Like Andy said, you survived two weeks on your own…you'll be fine for one week. Just don't try to think about it too much. Hey…this picture of a dancing Mr. J on the bottom of this note is pretty good. Never figured Mr. J to be that artistic...Ok, back to more pressing matters. If I'm to survive this week I need to do what I did the last time I was face with this situation. I'll go to Leon. I just hope I can get through all that living wild jazz intact.

So Rodney made the long and tiring trek up to Leon's home in the tree in the Johnson's back yard. For most, this would not seem like such a tiring journey. For those who know Rodney, the earlier statement makes all the sense in the world.

Rodney: (panting) Leon…I need…your assista…Leon?

Leon too was nowhere to be found. This was starting to concern Rodney big time.

Rodney: Oh great…don't tell me he's decided to go on vacation too. Now what I'm I gonna do? Of course…Darlene will help me get through this week…she can't resist this hunk of burning love after all. (licks finger and places it on his hip making a sizzling noise with his mouth)

So Rodney then goes to Darlene's tree with much more energy and enthusiasm thanks in large part to his desire to see Darlene. Once he arrived, it was more of the same. No one was home. Like with Leon, it appeared she had left on a planned trip. There were no signs of foul play at either Leon's or Darlene's tree. It all seemed so strange that the folks he cared about the most had all up and left at the same time.

Rodney: I don't get it. What is going on here? Did I miss the memo calling for some all squirrel convention or something? (sighs) Well I guess I should try to scrounge up something to eat. Then I guess I'll just head back home. Maybe an explanation to all this will reveal itself shortly.


	2. That Lonsome, Helpless Feeling

Fortunately Rodney was able to get some peanuts from the old lady in the park. He was glad to get back in the house and sit down and try to figure out what's going on. He hadn't been sitting for 10 minutes when the phone began to ring.

Rodney: Hello.

The voice on the other end was one Rodney didn't particularly want to hear at this point.

Eddie: What a fine mess you got me in cousin. Why must you make enemies with such psychopaths?

Rodney: Eddie? Why the heck are you calling my house? As for psycho enemies, don't forget about the rat pack you ended up getting me involved with. For that matter what the heck are you even talking about?

The next voice on the line was another Rodney would've liked not to hear, maybe even more than Eddie's.

Archie: Ah Rodney…still the same annoying little chatterbox.

Rodney: Archie…I'd recognize that poorly done British accent from anywhere.

Archie: Now is that anyway to address an old acquaintance? Especially when I've prepared a surprise for you. It's waiting here in the city.

Rodney: Yeah…like I'm gonna come anywhere near you, you homicidal bunny. Oh and if you're thinking of using my Cousin Eddie as bait, then you've made a poor choice cause I can't stand him.

Eddie: You're not exactly the most tolerable person to be around yourself. Look…enough with the fighting, this is serious. This psycho's got me chained up tight between the floor and this huge electrical box. I can barely move a muscle and I think he means to light me up like a string of Christmas lights. I don't know exactly how. One minute I was looking in the mirror and styling my hair and the next minute I'm jumped by those rats you mentioned. At some point I was knocked out cause I don't remember anything before being here.

Rodney: Just how are you talking to me then on the phone if you can barely move a muscle?

Eddie: He's holding the phone up for me you doofus.

Rodney: Fair enough but how do I know this isn't a trap that you teamed up with Archie to set for me.

Archie: I can answer that for you my inquisitive friend.

Rodney: Geez…these constant back and forth between you and Eddie are starting to make me seasick.

Archie: A little queasiness is the least of your concerns Rodney. Go to your family's computer. Once there I shall give you a web address. All things will become clearer then.

Rodney did as Archie requested and soon had the computer up and running and then entered the address Archie dictated to him. What he saw made him turn pale.

Archie: Do I have your full attention now Rodney?

Oh he had Rodney's full attention all right. In the back of this old warehouse on the wall was this huge electrical relay that appeared to have been slightly modified. From the bottom of the relay ran a short length of heavy gauge wiring secured to a chain. At the end of the chain was a single shackle that held Eddie's hands tightly together at the wrist. Eddie himself was obviously nervous, in fact down-right scared. He was in his usual casual wear: a plain white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Rodney thought it comical how Eddie views himself as so sophisticated that he had to wear a full set of clothes. Speaking of which, Rodney noted Eddie's bare feet were tightly secured at the ankles by another single shackle. That was probably torturing Eddie more than anything else about this whole ordeal since he seemed to never go anywhere without his shoes. That shackle was attached to a chain that was secured to the floor and pulled as tight as it could go. Rodney felt truly horrified for the situation his cousin was in but he was more horrified to see the two figures secured to two separate pipes nearby Eddie.

Archie: As you can see I took no chances in insuring that you showed up. Are you seeing everyone clearly?

Rodney: (in a slightly defeated tone) yes.

Archie: Good…ok Leon and Darlene…time to say a few words to your good friend Rodney.

Leon: Oh hiya Rodney pal. I guess you can kinda tell we're in quite a pickle here.

Darlene: Rodney…even though I usually like all bunnies because I think they're so adorable, this one is a huge exception. You and Andy have to help us.

Archie: Oh but there'll be no help from Andy this time friends. You see I knew he'd be gone on vacation this week. I help set that up. Just like I got Mr. J to acquire me via the internet to first time our paths crossed, I was able to get him to book a vacation. So now it's all on you Rodney. You will come alone to face me for the last time. Time is running out, for since the time you picked up the phone, a 3 hour timer has started counting down. So you now have just about 2 hours and 45 minutes to get here. I've listed the address on the site. If you don't get here in time or if the cops arrive, Eddie fries. If after the three hours elapses and Eddie here is burnt to a crisp, I will then visit the same fate first on your good pal Leon and last but certainly not least Darlene. I suggest you hurry. Anything else you'd like to add Eddie.

Eddie: (crying) Please…Rodney…do what he asks…I don't wanna fry. (bawls) I'm too handsome to fry.

Too that Leon and Darlene just roll their eyes. Archie then abruptly hung up and cut the live web feed at the same time. Poor Rodney was left alone once more, fully taking in the horror of all that had been told him and all he saw.

Rodney: Oh man…what to do. I guess the first thing to do is to start making my way to the city. If I don't get moving, I want get their in time. Geez…I can't remember the last time I felt this alone, alone and so helpless too.

Rodney leaves the house to begin his journey, starting to sob from the overwhelming grief being brought on him by that evil rabbit.


	3. The Unlikely, Feathered Ally

The sun was shining brightly overhead. The late morning air was only slightly cool and a gentle breeze added to the slight chill. Still for Rodney, it might as well be gray and gloomy. He felt as if he was already stumbling through a think fog. He was only a few hundred feet from his home when he ran into another familiar face.

Salty Mike: Rodney!? Have you been crying? Can't believe I care enough to ask this but what's the matter?

Rodney: Aw crud (sniffs) Salty Mike. Great a third voice I've had to hear this morning that I particularly didn't want to hear. (sigh) Well if you must know, I'm practically being led to my doom.

Salty Mike: Your doom!? What's that supposed to me?

Rodney: It's Archie. He wants to finish me off for good and the kicker is that I'm willingly going to him in order to save my oh so annoying and arrogant Cousin Eddie.

Salty Mike: Ai yi yi…why go then if this cousin of yours is so annoying.

Rodney: It's a temptation just to leave him to his fate but Archie also has Leon and Darlene. He'll do away with them too if I don't go. As much as I'm sure your enjoying all this drama that's been heaped up on me, I must get going now. I only have about 2 hours left before it's curtains for Cousin Eddie and my friends.

Rodney continued to walk on, wading through the fog in his head. He thought he'd imagined it at first but now he clearly heard Salty Mike calling him over.

Salty Mike: Where exactly are you going?

Rodney: Here's the address right here (hands Salty Mike piece of paper with the address).

Salty Mike: Hmmm…I know this area well. That warehouse is within a group of old warehouses that I've spent some times when spending some time apart from Kyle.

Rodney: (chuckles slightly) Yeah…I guess us pets need some alone time away from our owners.

Salty Mike: Especially if the owner in question is Kyle. I can tell you though; you will not make it their in 2 hours on foot.

Rodney: Well do you suppose you could…oh wait…that's right. You can't fly.

Salty Mike: True…but I do have a faster way to the area (grabs Rodney and takes off for the street corner).

Rodney: Why are you helping me? An even more urgent question I have right now is why are you carrying me?

Salty Mike: To answer your first question, I recall how deranged that crazed bunny was. He must be locked away for the sake of everyone. Besides, if you go to your doom, who will be my nemesis then? As for the second question, there's just not much time to explain so I acted on impulse. We must get to the trash truck before it leaves.

Rodney: (giggling) Well…could you be a bit more…careful with how you're carrying me. Your feathers…are tickling…me.

Salty Mike: I apologize. Have no worries though for we are almost there.

Rodney next found himself thrown rather unceremoniously into the trash truck. He was shortly joined be Salty Mike just as the truck begins to pull away.

Rodney: Ok…I have a third question. Why a trash truck? How is this gonna get me to this warehouse quicker?

Salty Mike: You see our neighborhood's trash is taking to a waste-to-energy trash incinerator in the industrial sector of the city. This incinerator happens to be located just across the street from the warehouse complex that has the building you want to get too.

Rodney: Hey…not a bad little Kyle escape plan you designed bird-brain. (gagging) Wish…it was a little less smelly though.

Salty Mike: I don't notice it as much anymore. Guess I just have gotten used to it.

Rodney: Well…I have to admit, as little food as I had this earlier today, some of this trash is starting to look mighty tasty (starts to munch on some stale bread).

Salty Mike: (appears as he's about to vomit) Geez Rodney…I haven't gotten that used the trash in here.

For the next 45 minutes, the two traveled along in the truck till it reached its final destination. Once at the plant, they proceeded to head out.

Salty Mike: Now Rodney…it's extremely important that we keep moving.

Rodney: Well why on earth would I want to stop anyway…hello gorgeous.

Salty Mike: What are you…oh no…Rodney…don't go near that steak.

Rodney: (ignores Salty Mike and continues drifting toward the juicy cut of meat, making his usual happy, chattering sound)

Rodney came to an abrupt stop once a big paw settled right next to the steak and a big doberman glared down at him, bearing is sharp teeth and growling. The next sound to come was a screaming Rodney making a mad dash right past Salty Mike and away from the guard dog.

Salty Mike: No stupid…don't run this way (screams and takes off running)

For a good 5 minutes or so, the pair feverishly attempted to outrun the large, snarling beast. They jumped over pipes and boards and ran through huge piles of trash but they couldn't loose him. They finally were able to scale the fence at the front of the plant after they successfully knocked over some barrels and slowed the dog down considerably.

Salty Mike: (panting) Didn't…I not…say that…we were to keep moving. Thanks to you, we could've ended up as dog food.

Rodney: (panting) Well excuse…me. I can't help…it that I was hungry. My stomach had a might need to be filled and when my stomach has a need, I must fulfill it.

Salty Mike: Well now that I got you here, I will be living you now and returning home.

Rodney: Home! But you can't just leave me now. What about assisting me with the bunny menace.

Salty Mike: I apologize Rodney but you have giving me enough adventure for one day with that little frolic with the guard dog. No my friend, from here on out, you are on your own. I wish you luck Rodney.

So Salty Mike started to walk away, leaving Rodney once again alone and scared. It was now time to face Archie is what could be a final showdown. Time was running out and he wasn't about to waste anymore of it going after Salty Mike and convincing him to help. After all this could be for the best anyway he thought. No telling what Archie might do if he showed up with Salty Mike. No…he had to face this ordeal alone. Just maybe he could convince Archie to spare Cousin Eddie as well as his friends, in exchange for himself.


	4. Shocking Showdown

The warehouse wasn't different from most industrial warehouses in the area. The only thing different about this particular warehouse was that it was completely empty, lacking any crates large machinery. Of course it wasn't all that empty. As Rodney entered the warehouse, he could already see Eddie, Leon, and Darlene along the back wall. He also knew that Archie was somewhere in the shadows too.

Leon: Hey Rodney pal, you made it.

Darlene: Be careful Rodney, that crazed bunny is hiding somewhere in here.

Eddie: Yes…and if all the greetings are now out of the way, let's get to an even more important matter. (shouting) Get me the heck off of this thing!!! Hurry!!!

Before Rodney could act, the sound of something falling caught his attention. Rodney immediately assumed a defensive crouch position, fearing the worst. The object smacked onto the floor with a loud thud. Rodney slowly got out of his crouch and noticed that he was inside a cage.

Rodney: Whew…still alive.

Archie: (emerging from the shadows) Of course you're still alive my dear Rodney. Do you really think I would go through this much trouble just to finish you in such a quick matter? (laughs maniacally) Oh no Rodney…you will suffer. The first part of your suffering involves you having to endure the gruesome demise of your Cousin Eddie as well as your two friends here.

Rodney: But…but I thought you…

Archie: That I what? That I was simply going to release them once you arrived. That you were simply to trade yourself for them. I'm afraid it's not that simple.

Eddie: (greatly annoyed and scared) You little creep. Get me down from here. Come one…what have I ever done to you? Just let me go already…please.

Archie: You know…I'm growing very tired of you thunder squirrel. You've been nothing but an annoyance ever since you came back to consciousness. Now I see why Rodney can't stand you.

Eddie: Well excuse me but exactly how did you expect me to behave? You had me kidnapped from my home by those rat goons, strung me up to this electrical relay as if I were a strand of lights, and you threaten to zap me with enough voltage to burn me to an unrecognizable stick in a matter of only a couple of seconds so excuse me if I don't have the best disposition toward you.

Archie: Seriously I would gag you, but I think I will greatly enjoy hearing you scream in agony. And you will scream Eddie…so loudly that even if you were to cover your ears Rodney, you'd never be able to completely shut them out. That may be even worse than watching.

Rodney: (angered) You truly are a sick and twisted freak Archie.

Archie: Now…now. Flattery will get you nowhere. Enough with this constant back and forth though. You came for the show with about an hour to spare. I don't know how you managed to get here so quickly but I might as well not keep you waiting. All just set the timer back to 10 seconds and then the fireworks begin.

All the color seemed to drain from Eddie after this was said. If not for the tight bonds, he would most likely be trembling. A look of deep shock and sorrow lingered in his eyes as he braced for the end. He barely noticed when a flash of green feathers came down from the ceiling and parrot claws ripped the timer module from the power relay.

Archie: Well…well, if it isn't Salty Mike. This is turning out to be quite the little reunion. I take it you helped to get Rodney here.

Salty Mike: Yes…it is I…Salty Mike…and I helped to bring Rodney here. He's most fortunate that I decided to return and help him deal with you.

Archie: Oh I know someone here who is not going to think it's so fortunate that you arrived.

Archie takes our his remote, the one he used to set the timer down to 10 seconds, and pressed a series of buttons. In an instant Eddie's body went even tauter as electricity passed through him and into the floor. At first, his jaw clenched tight but then after about a second he was able to open it and he let out a bout of painful screaming that would make most folks hair stand on end. The strange thing was that he was able to speak some words through all that. The now electrified Eddie forced Salty Mike to have to back away.

Eddie: No…please…shut it off!!! All…my muscles…feel like they're gonna tear!!! Please…stop!!!

Leon: Oh man…I can't bear to watch.

Darlene: I can't bear to hear. Poor Eddie. (to Archie) You…you monster.

Rodney: Hey…yeah…I got a question. Wasn't he supposed to burn to an unrecognizable stick or something as he so poetically put it?

Archie: Well Rodney…that was before Salty Mike's arrival. I told you to come alone and you disobeyed me. Now all your friends will suffer a slow and agonizing demise.

Rodney: What's gonna happen to him?

Archie: Well I say that in about 5 or 10 minutes, his heart will be so badly damaged from the current passing through it that it will cease to function. That is if the spasms don't cause his neck and back to break first (cackles).

It was at that point that Salty Mike made his move and charge Archie only to be grabbed by the beak and flung into the wall.

Archie: Don't think I've forgotten about you Salty Mike.

Darlene: You've seem to have forgotten about us.

It was apparent that while Archie was distracted with Rodney, Salty Mike had manage to free Darlene and Leon. Archie didn't have much time to process this information for as soon as he turned at the sound of Darlene's voice, a blue and a yellow fist connected with his face, sending the bunny flying. This gave Salty Mike an opportunity to find the winch that had dropped the cage on Rodney and use it to free Rodney.

Rodney: Wow…I'm impressed. That was a well executed plan.

Salty Mike: I've become quite good at coming up with plans on the fly. Do you think those two can handle Archie?

Rodney: Oh sure they can. They are a couple of wild squirrels after all. They can take care of themselves.

Before long, Darlene and Leon had Archie wrapped up like a Christmas present. The only unfortunate thing was that in the struggle, the remote broke. What made matters worse was that Eddie's screams were getting quieter. If something wasn't done soon, they were going to loose him.

Leon: Gee I'm sorry Rodney pal. We tried to get the control from him but it just got a little too wild.

Darlene: Yeah…I'm afraid I can get a little carried away when angered. How are we ever going to save your cousin now Rodney?

Salty Mike: There is a service disconnect switch outside.

Rodney: No time…I have another plan.

Rodney retrieves the fire ax that's next to the extinguisher. With strength that was pretty much pure adrenaline he ran over to the relay box and smashed it with the head to the ax. The axe's wooden handle protected Rodney from the electricity, but the high voltage caused the handle to shatter with a thunderous resound, blowing Rodney back about 25 feet.

Darlene: Rodney!!!

Rodney: (a little dazed) I'm fine. Just feels like I've been nailed with thousands of smoldering splinters.

Leon: Well that's probably because you kinda were Rodney.

Rodney: Did my heroic though not well thought-out plan work? I don't hear Eddie anymore…oh my gosh!!! (hobbles over to Eddie)

Overall Eddie seemed to have faired well on the outside. The smell of singed fur signified that there were some burns Eddie probably suffered. Those were most likely on his shackled wrists and ankles. At the moment, he was still and his head was slumped down against his chest. To the relief of them all, he was still breathing. Leon retrieved the keys from the captured Archie and freed Eddie from his bonds.

Eddie: (coughs) Oh man…my whole body aches. I have the worst stiff neck I've ever had in my whole life.

Leon: Geez…you do complain a lot don't ya.

Eddie: Well wouldn't you if you've gone through what I've gone through?

Leon: Most likely…yes.

Darlene: Don't move to much Eddie. We need to find a first aid kit a treat these burns where the shackles were. I'd also avoid moving your head too much as well.

Eddie: Relax doll…I think I would know if my neck was broken.

Rodney: Ok…that's it. I'm gonna go find that first aid kit and I'll be the one to treat your burns with some iodine…burning, stinging iodine.

Eddie: You can be real cruel sometimes Rodney.

Salty Mike: I hate to interrupt this touching family moment but the authorities are on their way. They are very eager to get Archie back. As for me I am going home. Once you've had a chance to heal Rodney, we shall resume are usual nemesis relationship.

Rodney: (laughs) Wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks for the help Salty Mike.

And so Salty Mike left and Leon helped Darlene get the injured Rodney and Eddie treated. Once that was done with, it was time for them to make their way home.

Note: Boy that turned out to be a very violent chapter. Much more than I had initially planned. I can get pretty carried away with the action sometimes. I feel a great need to give that disclaimer most folks see at the end of movies. You know, this one: No squirrels, bunnies, parrots, or dogs were harmed in the writing of this story. Hope all have enjoyed this story. There will be a brief epilogue later with a nice fun ending that may help to soften all the violence of this chapter. Take care all.


	5. Epilogue

A week had passed fairly quickly and the Johnson's returned to their home. Andy and Mrs. J looked refreshed but Mr. J seemed particularly annoyed.

Andy: Rodney…we're home!

Mr. J: I can't believe that coupon was a fake. Should've known that deal was too good to be true.

Mrs. J: Well Robert, you should have checked on the authenticity of that coupon with the resort before our stay, not on the last day.

Leon: Very wise words indeed Mrs. J.

Mr. J: Leon!? What are you doing in my house?

Darlene: Don't get too upset Mr. J.

Andy: Darlene? What are you doing here?

Darlene: Well…we've been kinda helping Rodney recover as well as…

Andy: Rodney!? Did something happen to Rodney?

Leon: No worries Andy, he's doing a lot better. He and his Cousin Eddie are in your room right now.

Mr. J: Cousin Eddie? You mean to tell me there were 3 squirrels taking up residence in my home this past week.

Andy: And why is Cousin Eddie here? Did he have something to do with Rodney's injury?

Leon: No, not at all. In fact he was in far worse shape than Rodney.

Darlene: Look…maybe it'd be best if you all come to Andy's room and they can explain things better. I'm sure Rodney will be glad to see you're back.

For the next few minutes, the Johnson's got a detailed play-by-play account of all that had gone on that first day they were gone. How it was Archie that posted the fake coupon for Mr. J to find and how he placed Cousin Eddie in a death trap to lure Rodney to the warehouse. They were also informed of Rodney's heroic action that saved Eddie's life. Rodney still had a bandage around his head where some of the bigger splinters were removed. Eddie still had bandages around his wrists and ankles but those burns were healing fast. Fortunately the burns were not deep enough to hinder his fur from growing back in those spots.

Mr. J: Well it's good to know that you're ok Rodney…I guess. I have to admit I am impressed with your selfless act. Well…I'm going to go unpack.

Mrs. J: As will I. Just take it easy Rodney and Eddie…you can stay as long as you need till your healed.

Eddie: Thanks a bunch.

After they had left, Leon and Darlene came in. Leon had some items he knew Eddie had been missing.

Leon: I almost forgot that the day after our little ordeal, I had returned to the warehouse and found these (hands Eddie his jacket and shoes)

Eddie: Hey alright. My thunder squirrels' jacket and favorite pair of shoes. Thanks Leon. Can't really bear to put the shoes on just yet but it's great to have em back. (to Rodney) You know Rodney, you really showed me something. You came and rescued me without any regard for your safety and well-being. I'm touched cousin, and I hope that this time, we can be pals for real. What do ya say pal?

Rodney: I think I could start to like that a lot Eddie. Heck…we might be seeing the end of our usual relationship filled with bickering and auguring.

Eddie: Yeah…let's hope so.

Just a month later though and it would appear that things were back to the way they were. Eddie had come down to visit like he'd been regularly doing for the past month. As usual it started friendly but it always ended with another argument over who the superior squirrel was. Andy had grown sick of it and went out into his back yard where he came across Leon and Darlene, who were just coming by to visit.

Andy: I wouldn't go in there if I were you. They're at it again.

Darlene: Uhhh…Those two get on my nerves. After all that happened to them on that day, you'd think they'd be more cordial to each other.

Leon: Well you know, it doesn't sound any different from most relationships between distant relatives. After all they do always make up before Eddie leaves and they're always nice to each other when Eddie returns.

Andy: Yeah…I just wish there was a way to keep them from getting into these petty arguments that occur in the middle time of Eddie's visits.

Darlene: You know…I think I may have just the solution. Leon…I'll need your assistance. First I want you to go and find Salty Mike and see if there's a couple of his old feathers lying around that he wouldn't mind parting with. And Andy…take these four silk handkerchiefs.

Andy: What am I gonna do with these?

Darlene explains the details to them and they proceed with its implementation. By the time Darlene and Leon left, Eddie and Rodney had tumbled outside and were wrestling each other.

Andy: Alright you two, time to break it up. Besides Darlene has prepared a little surprise for the two of you.

Rodney: Oooh…How I do love surprises.

Eddie: You got my attention. So what and where is this surprise?

Andy: Ok…first I need to put these blind folds on you. Don't worry…I'll lead the way. Also she wants me to make absolutely sure you guys don't peek so I'll tie your hands behind your back so you want be tempted.

Rodney: Boy…this must be one heck of a surprise.

Eddie: I'll say, it's a good thing my wrists are completely healed. Ok kid…do what you must and lead the way.

So Andy blindfolded them and tied their hands and took them to Darlene's tree. The two were then sat down in her big beanbag chair.

Eddie: Alright…now where is the…hey…why are my shoes being removed?

Darlene: Ok Andy and Leon, you can remove their blindfolds now and use them to bind their ankles. After that's done, you can go Andy. Me and Leon will take care of it from here and I can guarantee these two won't bother you with their petty arguments ever again.

Andy: Sounds like a winner to me (ties Rodney's ankles together and leaves)

Rodney: Darlene?! What's going on here?!

Darlene: Well since you two will never be satisfied until the one acknowledges that the other is superior. We've decided to hasten the acknowledgment portion with force. You two will be tickled until one gives in and acknowledges the other as superior. This is how we shall settle this argument everytime you two insist on having this argument.

Eddie: Oh come on…don't do that. Why can't we just fight each other to the death or something instead of that? Please…I can't stand being tickled.

Rodney: Yeah…that would be a lot more effective don't you think?

Leon: You make a good point Rodney pal, but then again, it wouldn't be as fun for us. So Darlene…are we ready to get started?

Intense laughter soon rolled out from Darlene's tree. Salty Mike's old feathers turned out to be highly effective tickle tools for Rodney and Eddies' feet.

Eddie: Please…no more…I can't take it…this is so cruel.

Rodney: Oh…quit…your complaining Eddie…Just…admit I'm…superior and we'll be done with…hey!!! Watch the toes Leon!

Leon: Sorry Rodney pal but anywhere on the feet bottoms is fair game.

Rodney: Why…did you…agree to this…anyway?

Leon: Well…there were lots of nuts for me in exchange for my help. Plus this sounded like a fun plan to me.

Eddie: Well…maybe for you it is…come on Darlene…knock it off already.

Darlene: No…like Leon, I find this fun. We'll stop though if you either one of you is ready to concede.

Eddie: I'll never…concede to groundy over there.

Darlene: Suit yourself.

After about a half an hour, one finally gave in and it was over. Rodney and Eddie left for Andy's house still giggling a little, not so much from the intense tickling but from the amusement they felt about how far their friends would go to keep them from being at each others throats. Both had pretty much come to the conclusion that they would try to avoid fighting too much with each other to avoid all that again. Would that hold up though? Only time would tell for sure.

Note: I purposely left out who the winner was through that whole tickle-endurance thing. I think I will leave that to the opinion of the reader. This concludes my first and probably only Squirrel Boy fanfic. Who knows, I might be inspired to do another one down the road. We shall see. Take care.


End file.
